Burglars and Bathtubs: Alphabet Series 1
by boaterV
Summary: 1st in the "alphabet" series. One Shot: Chloe quiet evening is interupted when someone breaches the Watchtowers defences.


Burglars and Bathtubs

Relax, just relax. She repeated the word over and over again in her head, letting the warm water work its magic on her tired and sore muscles. The last few weeks had been non stop work. Between her actual watchtower duties and all the little side projects she had taken on Chloe couldn't remember the last time she had sat down to eat a meal.

At the start of the week she had made a promise to herself that come Friday she would indulge in at least an hour of "me time". Maybe longer, depending on how quickly the water cooled. Taking a deep breath she let the calming scent of lavender and sandalwood fill her lungs.

Sliding a little lower into the massive iron claw foot tub she let the bubbles tickle her chin. A soft smile touched her face as the next song started. The haunting sound of a lone saxophone giving way to a deep resonate voice.

There was nothing better than a candle lit bubble bath and some soft sexy jazz.

Okay it might have been better if there was someone else in the tub with her. Someone tall dark and handsome. Someone not afraid of a woman with an opinion. Someone who would understand that she had secrets and that her life was dangerous and exciting and…..

Lonely.

One of the reasons she always worked so hard was to avoid this type of thinking. There was no point in worrying about something when you couldn't do anything to change it. Removing the facecloth covering her eyes she reached out for her wine glass. Taking a long slow sip of the dark liquid she froze. Craning her neck to see if she could hear anything.

Was that the tumbler in her door lock? Had someone actually breached her security? Placing the wine glass back on the trunk she moved her hand to her glock.

What? Just because she was relaxing didn't mean she had to be stupid.

Hissing under her breath she tried to come up with some options. Despite the comfort the gun offered her current state of dress, or lack there of, was not ideal for surprising would be burglars.

As quietly as possible she slipped out of the tub. Putting the gun down briefly to secure a towel around her dripping body, deciding that there just wasn't time to get dressed. Especially since her clothes were all on other side on her apartment in her bedroom.

As she moved towards the door the bubbles slid from her body leaving little puddles in her wake. Great, now she was going to have to mop the bathroom floor.

First this guy interrupts the first peace she has had in weeks and now thanks to Mr. Nightstalker she has more housework. Chloe Sullivan doesn't do domestic.

Moving towards the railing she heard another sound. Pausing to determine it's location she gasped. _They actually got in? _Where the hell were the sirens? The alarms? Her own private team of superheroes? A tiny shiver went down her spine. Maybe fear was a better choice to anger? She could just call Clark and he would be right over to take care of this.

Not an option. Chloe just wasn't up for a safety lecture, it was late and now that her bath was ruined she really just wanted to crawl into bed. She wasn't helpless. She could deal with this herself.

Peaking over the railing she got her first glimpse of her intruder. She was pretty sure he was a male but beyond that it was hard to tell, he was shrouded in darkness.

She had reached the bottom step when she was shocked still at the sound of Led Zeppelin's immigrant song. It took her brain only a moment to realize it was coming from the burglar. Taking a step back she blended into the shadows. Couldn't hurt to learn a little something about why this guy was in her apartment.

"What?" He was annoyed with whoever was calling him. Chloe was surprised to realize he wasn't even whispering. "Yeah I'm in; you weren't kidding about the security." So someone had fed him information? Oh if she had a mole she was going to kill them.

She watched as he nodded a few times and seemed to be following directions. Moving towards her bookshelf he ran his finger over a few spines until he settled on one in particular. "Got it."

An evil grin tugged at Chloe's mouth. He was going to get it all right. How dare he sound so smug about robbing her? As he turned, holding her book in his hand, he finally moved into the light.

Chloe got her first good look at her would be robber and had to suppress the urge to chuckle. Hadn't she just been whishing there was a tall dark and handsome man to share her tub with? This man certainly fit the bill. Her best guess put him at a few inches over 6 feet and despite the layers of clothing he wore she had no doubt that they hid a toned body. His hair was military short and his sharp jaw was covered with a dangerous looking five o'clock shadow.

Burglar or not Chloe could appreciate a fine male specimen. Wasn't it just her luck that the first cute guy she had met in months was robbing her place? The cynic in her wanted to point out that robbery was a hell of a lot better than trying to end the world. Maybe things were looking up and before you knew if she would meet a guy with just a slight case of questionable morals. She let out a soft sigh at her horrible love life, returning her attention back to her intruder.

"I'm on my way now and there had better be pie!" She watched as he clicked the phone closed and started towards her door. Realizing her window to act was closing Chloe stepped out of the shadow.

"Stop right there." Her voice echoed slightly in the large open room. She watched with satisfaction as he froze at the sound. "Turn around very slowly; Keep your hands where I can see them."

Dean cursed under his breath. He knew it had gone too smooth. After they had gotten her name from the private book dealer Sam had taken over. He had found out her address, her occupation, the type of security system she had, (apparently a badass one that Sam had spent the better part of a week trying to figure a way around) he had even tracked her patterns and he had assured Dean that tonight was their best chance to get the book. Stupid little brother. So much for her not being home.

"Listen sweetheart, I can explain." The words died on his lips as he turned to face his current victim. Before him stood a gorgeous curvy petit blond wearing nothing but a towel way too small to be anywhere near decent. As his eyes gave her a once over he noticed soft pink nail polish covering her toes. Her shapely legs were completely exposed to his inspection and he couldn't help but appreciate the view.

Two things struck him as he continued to stare.

First. He wouldn't mind getting caught more often if it was by this woman.

And second she was pointing a hand canon at him.

The second was only considered on the basis of the way she was holding said hand canon. This wasn't a weapon she bought for "home protection" that rarely saw the light of day. Based on the custom grip and the confidant way she was leveling it at him, Dean was certain she knew exactly how to pull the trigger.

While this piece of knowledge would have made most men pause it only caused a shiver of anticipation to run up Dean's spine. Sam was always telling him not to confuse porn with reality but the image before him was making it very hard. Literally. He felt the smirk tug at his lip and couldn't help but take a step towards her.

"Have you no sense of self preservation?" She asked in a serious tone, unflinching.

"I can explain?" she raised at eyebrow at him and he only smiled wider." okay that was lame, how about we start over?" He raised his free hand towards her like he expected her to shake his hand. "I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you Dean." Her arms were starting to burn slightly from holding them extended for so long but that didn't mean she was about to drop her weapon. "Now listen carefully, I won't repeat myself."

He nodded and put his arm back down at his side. Waiting for her to continue.

"Go for the gun in you pants and I pull the trigger, take another step forward and I pull the trigger, Do anything other than exactly what I say and I pull the trigger." She waited for him to nod before continuing.

"Now I realize you have probably made some judgments based on my appearances but trust me when I tell you that is a huge mistake." Chloe tried to ignore that fact that she could feel the towel beginning to slip. This just really wasn't her night. "Drop the book, place your hands on your head and turn around."

Chloe didn't like that fact that he still looked like this was all a game but at least he was complying with her instructions. Thankfully too because her state of undress was only getting more precarious. Moving towards him she reached for the gun at his back.

Dean waited until he felt her fingers brush his waist band before spinning quickly; grabbing her arms he easily neutralized her gun as well as his own. Unable to stop the cocky smile from lighting his face he stared at her shocked expression. He was actually a little disappointed at how easily he had gotten the upper hand. He had been hoping she would make it at least a little challenging.

Be careful what you wish for. God if those weren't words to live by.

He barely had time to register his disappointment before she was sending him tumbling to the floor. Her tiny body pinning him while she once again leveled her gun at him.

"Told you it would be a mistake." Chloe offered him a genuine smile. Pleased with herself for getting the upper hand again.

"You were right. I should have listened. Are you going to punish me now?" he just couldn't resist.

For the first time Chloe really looked at him. Hovering over him she couldn't help but notice just how handsome he really was. Full lips just begging to be kissed and those dark hazel eyes. She barely controlled her gasp of surprise as she realized the full depth of the situation.

She was barely covered straddling a man who broke into her apartment to rob her and as if to add insult to injury she was finding him very sexy.

How the hell was she going to get off of him without loosing her towel? Perhaps she hadn't gotten the upper hand quite as decisively as she had hoped. Shifting slightly she felt a very unwelcome shiver of desire shoot to her core. Worse still was the look she saw on his face. Her current state of arousal hadn't escaped his notice.

What the hell was wrong with her? Had she switched from a hero obsession to bad boys? She was way too smart to fall for a wink and smile regardless of how sexy the aforementioned smile was and how impressive the body that the smile was attached to were. Seriously, it was one thing to be attracted to a guy only to find out he was evil it was another completely to actually know someone was a bad guy.

"Look as much fun as this has been I really need to be going." Chloe tried not to squirm at the heated way he gave her a once over.

"not with my book." She responded evenly.

"sorry."

"Interesting. A thief with a conscience?" She smiled softly.

Dean just offered her another killer smile right before he flipped their positions and pinned her body beneath his. Chloe gasped as she realized during the flip her towel had become untucked and her very naked body was now pressed up tight against her intruder. Her cheeks blushed furiously and she felt the first edges of panic creep in. Suddenly a lecture about safety seemed a small price to pay.

He had her arms pinned over her head and her legs were trapped under his. She struggled a little but quickly realized there just wasn't much she could do. Looking down into her eyes Dean started to smile. He had a beautiful naked woman pinned under him. He could definitely count this as a bonus to tonight's success. At least that was what he thought right up until he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Hurting me would be a huge mistake." He heard the slight quiver in her voice and felt a stab of guilt.

"Wasn't planning on it. Also wasn't planning on getting a dinner plate size hole blown in me." He eyed the weapon still held tightly in her hands. "I'll make you a deal. Throw the gun away and I will back up." 

She eyed him wearily as if trying to judge the truth in his words. She hated her treacherous body for continuing to react to his position. Perhaps she was becoming a masochist too? Concluding she had no choice but to comply she tossed the gun away. "Now get the hell off me."

He offered her one last smirk before moving back from her quickly. He wanted to avert his eyes to offer her a moment to collect herself but he had already underestimated her once. He wouldn't do that again. He watched as she arranged the towel around herself quickly before getting up and knew he would never forget the sight of her naked, lying prone before him. He was pretty sure that image would be popping up again later when he was alone.

Standing up Chloe noticed for the first time the book he had been trying to steal. It was obvious that he had only come for that one item and suddenly her curiosity was on full alert. This was the last time she did a favor for Zatana.

They stood still staring at each other for a few minutes before she finally opened her mouth again. "You want to tell me why you want this book?" She tried to bend over and pick it up without exposing any more of herself. Not that it mattered anymore. He had already seen EVERYTHING. She felt her skin heat at the thought. "And while you're at it explain how you got past my security."

"You are aware that I am the only one with a gun now right?"

She smiled at him and sighed. "Let's be honest for a minute. You aren't going to hurt me. You've already had too many chances." She shrugged her shoulders, confidence returning. He was obviously not just some random guy looking for his next score.

"And you're sure that I'm not just waiting?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Obviously amused with the way this was going.

"I'm not getting that psycho killer vibe off you." she actually turned her back on him and walked over to the couch. Grabbing the blanket she wrapped it around her shoulders. She watched as he frowned at her actions.

"Looks like we got ourselves a standoff then."

"Looks like. I'm not handing over this book and you're not going to shoot me." Her voice dipped a little bit at the last word as she realized she could have seriously misjudged the situation.

"It's dangerous."

"The book? Yeah I know which is why it's staying here with me."

"You know it's dangerous and yet you keep in on the shelf in plain sight?"

"Ever hear of the purloined letter?" She smiled at the confused look on his face. "Plain sight is the best hiding spot."

"Listen Blondie." he watched the shocked look on her face as his tone got more aggressive. "As much fun as this game is I'm not leaving without making sure that book is destroyed."

"Dean was it? As I already said it stays here." She barely finished the words before he was standing in front of her again. Pressing her body against the wall while he extracted the book from her hand. She struggled against him but it was pointless. He towered over her. She saw his jaw muscle twitch as she wiggled against him realizing a moment later just what all that friction was doing to him.

"I've got to go now sweetheart." she stared up into his hazel eyes and melted. She saw pain and sorrow and need. Desire, pure and dark. He wanted her and she had to admit she did too. Her heart was racing and her breathing was ragged and it had very little to do with fear. She wasn't sure why but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She would bet her life on it. In fact she was.

"I'll find you." She whispered the words breathlessly. She could admit that he had won this round but she would win the war.

"You can certainly try." his heart was pounding in his chest. She was affecting him more than he cared to acknowledge. Smiling he leaned in and kissed her soft and gentle.

Shocked into silence it took a moment for her brain to register the fact that he was running towards the door. Chasing after him she never stood a chance.

"Good luck Blondie!" He called back at her from the stairs. She could still call Clark. There was still time but she refused to admit defeat. He had stung her pride, violated her watchtower, ruined her relaxing soak and not to mention he had made her…

She searched for the right word and found herself at a loss. Once upon a time she had considered herself a writer and one kiss from some unknown stranger and suddenly her trusted words were failing her. She was going to find him and she was going to make him pay.

* * *

The end.

Well at least for now. Look for future stories.

Review please!


End file.
